Like I Love You
by starlight-in-your-eyes
Summary: Based on J.Timberlake's LIKE I LOVE YOU. Story is basically about Fred wanting Angelina but can't seem to get her love.:c Read and Review please :)


Like I Love You  
  
Song "Like I Love You" © Justin Timberlake. All the characters are licensed to J.K. Rowling. Christian Smith is licensed to me. Enjoy the fanfic. ü Btw, am not very good at the rapping part.LOL. Sorry if that part isn't in tune. =P  
  
Fred Weasley was leaning on one of the pillars in the hallways of Hogwarts. He was looking at the brown-haired, pretty Angelina Johnson. He watched her from afar as she laughed and chattered with her boyfriend, Christian Smith, a keeper in the Ravenclaw team, and whose arm was on Angelina's waist. He glared.  
  
"Stupid Smith. Stupid Ravenclaw." he muttered, a huge amount of jealousy crept up.  
  
He tried not to frown as Christian and Angelina passed by him. Angelina giggled. Christian gave a small nod to Fred, acknowledging him. Angelina gave a small smile to Fred. The couple walked away.  
  
Fred glared once again as he watched them leave. "He feels like he's so hot, having Angelina with him." he muttered, clenching his fist. "What has he got that I don't got?"  
  
The couple was quite far away, but Fred eyed them watchfully. Angelina glanced back.  
  
"Everything." A voice in his head said.  
  
(Fred) (Talking) JUST SOMETHIN' ABOUT YOU WAY I'M LOOKIN' AT YOU, WHATEVER YOU KEEP LOOKIN' AT ME YOU'RE GETTIN' SCARED NOW RIGHT? DON'T GET ANGRY BABY IT'S JUST FRED FEELS GOOD RIGHT? LISTEN.  
  
(Sings) I KINDA NOTICED SOMETHING ONE NIGHT  
  
YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE FRUMP FACE  
  
Fred walks over slowly to Angelina. (Walking/dancing like Justin Timberlake. :P)  
  
IT'S KINDA WEIRD TO ME SINCE YOU'RE SO FINE  
  
IF IT'S UP TO ME YOUR FACE'LL CHANGE  
  
Fred reaches out to tap Angelina, but he stops.  
  
IF YOU SMILE THEN THAT SHOULD SET THE TONE (JUST BE LIMBER) AND IF YOU LET GO YOUR FEELINGS SHOULD MOVE YOUR BONES (JUST REMEMBER)  
  
SING YOUR SONG TO ME  
  
Watches them turn to a corner, Angelina glances at Fred before they disappear. He follows them while singing.  
  
AIN'T NOBODY LOVE YOU LIKE I LOVE YOU  
  
YOU'RE A GOOD GIRL AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME TRUST YOU (HEY!)  
  
Angelina smiles and waves goodbye at Christian as he enters the Ravenclaw Common Room. Fred leans on the pillar and watches. He has a longing look on his face. (Still singing)  
  
LATE AT NIGHT I THINK OF YOU  
  
YOU WILL KNOW THE DIFFERENCE WHEN I KISS YOU  
  
Angelina turns around and spots Fred. She gives Fred another small smile. Fred approaches Angelina. Angelina starts to walk away but Fred follows close behind, singing to her ear.  
  
PEOPLE ARE SO PHONY NOSY CAUSE THEY'RE LONELY AREN'T YOU SICK OF THE SAME THING?  
  
Angelina shakes her head at Fred in a sort of annoyed way. Continues to walk.  
  
THEY SAY SO AND SO IS DATIN' LOVED YOU OR THEY HATIN' AND IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY  
  
CAUSE WE'RE HERE TONIGHT  
  
Fred holds Angelina's wrist. Angelina turns around to face Fred in a 'Leave- me-alone-I-am-so-annoyed-with-you' way.  
  
IF YOU SMILE THEN THAT SHOULD SET THE TONE (JUST BE LIMBER) AND IF YOU LET GO YOUR FEELINGS SHOULD MOVE YOUR BONES (JUST REMEMBER) SING YOUR SONG TO ME  
  
Fred let's go of her wrist as Angelina crosses her arms. (Fred dances like Justin in his music video :D)  
  
AIN'T NOBODY LOVE YOU LIKE I LOVE YOU  
  
Angelina gives a small smile.  
  
YOU'RE A GOOD GIRL AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME TRUST YOU (HEY!)  
  
LATE AT NIGHT I THINK OF YOU  
  
YOU WILL KNOW THE DIFFERENCE.  
  
Fred approaches Angelina and leans in to kiss her, but he steps back.  
  
.WHEN I KISS YOU  
  
Fred walks away down the hall while dancing like Justin. Angelina follows him, curious.  
  
YEA, YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY? I COULD CHANGE YOUR LIFE  
  
IF YOU GIVE ME THAT CHANCE.. TO BE YOUR MAN  
  
I WON'T LET YOU DOWN, BABY IF YOU GIVE ME THAT CHANCE.. TO BE YOUR MAN HERE BABY, HOLD MY HAND  
  
Fred stops and takes Angelina's hand.  
  
AND THEN...  
  
Fred kisses Angelina's hand then lets go of it. He starts moving closer to Angelina as she moves back while looking at Fred.  
  
MAYBE WE'LL FLY THE NIGHT AWAY (I JUST WANNA LOVE YOU BABY, YEA YEA YEA) GIRL, MAYBE WE'LL FLY THE NIGHT AWAY (I JUST WANNA LOVE YOU BABY, GIIRRL, OOOOOO)  
  
Angelina smiles.  
  
Christian comes out of the Ravenclaw Common Room. He sees Angelina and Fred. He hurries over to them. He sees Fred and Angelina leaning in to kiss. He pushes Fred aside. Angelina covers her mouth in shock. Christian walks over to Fred who is lying on the floor.  
  
(Christian) (Raps) FRED, WHAT YA GONNA DO ? I'M IN FRONT OF YOU THINK YOU COULD FOOL AROUND WHEN IT'S US TWO  
  
Christian motions to Angelina and him.  
  
OR ME AND YOU PUT ON A STAGE SHOW I'LL HIT YOU HERE, THERE, HIGH OR LOW  
  
YOU AND ANGELINA "WOW, IT'S THE SAME GLOW"  
  
LOOK AT ME, I SAY "NO, IT'S NOT THE SAME DOUGH" WE THE SAME TYPE, YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF WHAT'S MINE DON'T YOU HAVE MY ANGEL SLEEPING WITH YA TONIGHT  
  
Christian shakes his index finger at Fred. He walks over to Angelina. He puts his arm around her, but Angelina shrugs it off. He raps at Angelina.  
  
YOU GO WITH ME, YOU DESERVIN' THE BEST TAKE A FEW LOOKS, IS THIS THE FINAL TEST WE COULD FORGET, AND BE HAPPY AGAIN  
  
FUNNY HOW A FEW WORDS TURNED IT AROUND  
  
PLAY MY STYLE AND I'LL LOVE YA AGAIN (I JUST LOVE YOU.) ANGEL, TAKE A HINT DON'T GO FOOLING WITH HIM THE NAME FRED HE'S KIDDING, HE'LL MAKE YA FEEL DEAD CHRISTIAN AND ANGELINA NOW HOW HEAVY IS THAT?  
  
Fred gets up and glares at Christian. He extends his hand to Angelina. He sings.  
  
MAYBE WE'LL FLY THE NIGHT AWAY (I JUST WANNA LOVE YOU BABY, YEA YEA YEA)  
  
GIRL, MAYBE WE'LL FLY THE NIGHT AWAY  
  
(I JUST WANNA LOVE YOU BABY, GIIRRL, OOOOOO)  
  
AIN'T NOBODY LOVE YOU LIKE I LOVE YOU  
  
Christian steps away from Angelina and sings.  
  
(.CAN'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DO)  
  
YOU'RE A GOOD GIRL AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME TRUST YOU (Fred)  
  
Christian reaches out to Angelina.  
  
(.MAKES ME TRUST YOU LIKE I DO, HEY!) (Christian)  
  
Fred and Christian are both singing to Angelina, who's confused.  
  
LATE AT NIGHT I THINK TO YOU YOU WILL KNOW THE DIFFERENCE WHEN...  
  
Angelina looks from Christian to Fred. She goes up to Christian and sings in his ear.  
  
.LET ME GO.  
  
Angelina walks up to Fred and smiles, she hugs him. Christian shakes his head and walks away. Fred and Angelina slow dance as Fred whispers/sings this in her ears.  
  
YA KNOW, I USED TO DREAM ABOUT THIS WHEN I WAS A LITTLE BOY  
  
NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD END UP THIS WAY ANGEL. HEY!  
  
IT'S KINDA SPECIAL RIGHT?  
  
Angelina smiles at him and nods.  
  
YEA, YA KNOW, WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT SOMETIMES PEOPLE ARE JUST DESTINED TO DO WHAT THEY DO AND THAT'S WHAT IT IS SO THAT YOU JUST KNOW  
  
Their noses touch and they kiss.  
  
Fred smiles. They walk away together hand-in-hand to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. Before they enter, Angelina whispers/sings to Fred.  
  
"Aint nobody love you like I love you."  
  
THE END  
  
Hope ya all enjoyed it! Please READ and REVIEW! ^__^ 


End file.
